Dawn Islands
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks The Dawn Islands is a tropical Archipelago located southwest of fiore in the Western Sea. It was the base of operations for the Mystica Ordo Maiorum and the Lux Narchis Family's home land. Environment The environment on the Archipelago is tropical. There is only one volcano on the island chain, Mount Olympia. the overall majority of the islands are covered in rainforests and jungles. After the Dawn Islands Massacre most populated areas of the island were left as burning barren wastelands as countless Rune Knight warships surrounded the small country and bombarded it with magic weapons and troops of soldiers. The Balam Alliance also aided in the attack by using airships and bombarding from above. Even after 7 years the environment hasn't fully healed, as proper food and clean water was scarce enough to drive some of the few waking survivors away. Despite having regrown most of it's forests due to accelerated growth from trace amounts of high density ethernano, the fruits on the trees are completely irradiated by excess ethernano making them poisonous. And fresh water supplies were contaminated too with little to no fish swimming in them. Ruins of the once proud country now stand alone and scattered mostly overgrown in vines and strangler figs or banyans. Most of it's inhabitants were wiped out and the once proud and most powerful Noble Family the Lux Narchis Family is now left at Near Extinction with only 12 living members left six males, six females, all scattered across the globe. Government The Dawn Islands are ruled by a Parliamentary Constitutional Magocracy. Almost all governing official offices require candidates to be a Mage with the exceptions of town officials. Illuminatus Councilum The Ruling Elite of the Dawn Islands, this council is made up of several ancient elite families including the Lux Narchis Family. The councilum however is subject to petitions from the citizens regarding which mage families have power. If a certain family does not meet the peoples desires they can be ousted and replaced based on triennial census reports or petitions and replaced by other families that meet the people's desires by discretion of parliament. The Councilum has the authority to appoint mages to the Divinus Curia with a three fifths approval from Parliament. Parliament Members of Parliament are required to be Mages of at least basic level. However most mages elected are above the basic level of skill. The members of parliament have a requirement to be honest and transparent to the people as knowledge is power. In addition to this citizens have the right to petition parliament and if the petition reaches the required signature minimum they have to act on what the petition wants whether that be repealing a law passed by the Councilum or ousting and replacing families in the Councilum if a triennial census confirms it after a public release of all legal information regarding the family's positions and opinions on policy. Parliament reserves the power to repeal vetos made by the Councilum with a two thirds house vote. Parliament also has the authority to elect members of the Ordinis Ministri based on polls from each representatives district. Ordinis Ministri These government officials are in charge of managing the everyday functions regarding their office's respective authority. Each minister manages an essential function. Unlike Parliament, the requirements to be elected into a minister's position is having above basic magic skill levels and at least meet the national average in arcane skills. *'Ministry of Defense:' Manages the country's Military. *'Ministry of Affairs:' Manages the citizen's concerns and addresses them and manages the country's international relationships. *'Ministry of Treasures' Manages the Treasury and Commerce of the country. *'Ministry of Education:' Manages Education quality in the nation's schools. *'Ministry of Justice:' Manages municipal judges and police forces. *'Ministry of Living:' Manages quality of life arrangements including transportation, housing arrangements, issues regarding the standards of workplaces and labor unions. Manages quality of life at both the workplace and home. *'Ministry of Health:' Manages medical departments, doctors, health services, and anything that involves medical issues. Divinus Curia The supreme court of the Dawn Islands. It consists of 9 judges appointed and approved by both the Illuminatus Councilum and Parliament. Requirements is that the candidate in question has served in Parliament for at least two terms and has mage skills that exceed the national average. Judges can deem a law Unconstitutional rendering it ineffective and the same with executive orders from the Ordinus Ministri if deemed a violation of the constitution or a breach of human rights or civil rights and liberties. Education Every school on the Dawn Islnds has at least three or more basic magic classes readily available for young children in elementary school to develop the mundane skills of it's use. Whenever they reach middle school or high schools these classes become more of an optional choice and vary in subjects and purposes. This system was put into place so not only nobles have access to the arcane arts but average civilians too. Schools are a free service in this country allowing even those in low income families to learn what they need and have a choice in what they can achieve in life. Schools are overall centered on the development of individuals rather than the class as a whole. This in turn encourages students to specialise in their strengths and focus on whatthey want to achieve in life. The motto of the nation's education system is "Knowledge is Power, Truth is Liberation, and Creativity is Magic". Locations Central Forest Gecko1.png|Ruins of the Lux Narchis Family Estate Magic Stasis Room.jpg|Secret Cavern Magic Stasis Lab Elysius Ruins.jpg|Ruins of a Cloud City YbdoORF.jpg|The Ruins of the Capital, Elysius ancient-temple-ruins-26699-1920x1080.jpg|Ruins of a Sacred Ancestral Magic Temple af7e715b94eea59d7c02acc3a19cfaf9.jpg|Ruins of a Flooded Riverside Town Trivia *The Dawn Islands consist of nine large islands each one large enough to host a large city or numerous smaller towns. *The Dawn Islands are one of several small countries in a Confederation called the Ex Ordine Avorum Mystica (Ancestral Order of Mysticism).